30 Day Challenge
by SepticMind
Summary: A lot happens in and around Titans Tower. Some of it funny, some of it sad, some of it cute, and some of it just damn weird. Not all about couples, but does contain some rob/star, BB/Terra, Rae/Jinx and an instant of Cy/Sarasim. Rating could raise.
1. Day 1 Something you love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own teen titans. DC do. And whoever holds ownership over the animation. Whatever.

**A/N: So this is a 30 day writing challenge I found on the internet and thought I'd try out. It's slightly weird and I've sort of adapted it (considering it wasn't make with fanfiction in mind) Knowing me, I'll probably miss the odd day on accident. I'll try to keep up with it though!**

.

.

_**Something you love**_

.

.

_Robin_

I used to love sunrises as a kid. The circus life was a busy one; early mornings and late nights, but it was _fun_. Each new day would bring new challenges for a young acrobat. Each day often brought along new places too; new destinations to explore and new people to meet when I wasn't practicing or hanging around with the crew. Then, during one of the shows in Gotham, my parents were murdered, their high wire snapping during the middle of their act.

For a long time after that, the days seemed to drag, one merging into the next as _guilt_ filled my mind. I had overheard the Gotham crime-lord Tony Zucco threaten the performers unless the circus paid extortion money; heard the owner of the circus refuse. All I could think was that it was _my_ fault because I hadn't warned my parents in time. Even after I joined Batman on his crusade to rid Gotham's streets of crime (after learning Bruce's identity when I tried to solve the crime on my own) my parents' death remained on the front of my mind.

Things did perk up for a while, as I started to enjoy the challenges of being the Dark Knight's side-kick, but then Two-Face, otherwise known as Harvey Dent, captured Batman and the new district attorney of the time, and it seemed it was down to me to apprehend Two-Face. But I made a mistake; a _stupid_ mistake, and it cost the district attorney his life. It was another death _I_ could have prevented…

It wasn't long after that when I left Batman's shadow and started my short-lived solo act. _Short lived_ because of my friends, now better known as the _Teen Titans_. After encountering an alien in Jump City, who at the time we had considered a threat, I was soon joined by an ex-Doom Patrol member, a cyborg, and a Demon-Halfling – not that we were aware of Raven's heritage at the time – in taking her down. After a certain… _incident_ that allowed her to instantly learn the English language, we discovered it wasn't _her_ we needed to fight. We were five complete strangers, but it didn't take us long to start fighting as a team. After we managed to defeat the Gordanians, we decided to form the Teen Titans, and protect Jump City's streets.

And I started to feel like _myself_ again. While I led the team – and still do – I never felt like I was under as much pressure as I had been under Batman. They were my friends, there for me when I needed it, and vise versa. That friendship was tested plenty of times, sometimes to the breaking point over the years, but we always pulled through. I was able to appreciate sunrises again. Fighting crime meant early mornings were always to be expected, but I often make time to watch the sun rise over the city from the roof of the tower; to take a few minutes and think about what challenges will face me today, both in and out of the tower.


	2. Day 2 A couple

**Reviews:**

**Concolor44: **Cool. So you're going to add one of these each day for 30 days? I like it. That should give you the opportunity to really delve into some of their psyches, which is something I KNOW you're good at.  
I already have you on Author Alert, so I look forward to seeing this pop up in my email daily.

_Yup. Each one based on a different topic. The challenge gave me a list to work from. Let's just say that some of them are going to be a lot harder than others, but I'm looking forward to focusing on the other characters for a while. _

**Guest: **This looks like a great start to the challenge!

_Thanks :D Here's hoping I can keep it up!_

**Juniper Night: **lol, I love how it starts to pour when I'm reading about storms, and then brigthens as I read about sunrises. Bipolar whether systems, eh? :}  
That was nice, a little different from what I normally read from you, and certainly different from what I normally see posted around Robin, but definetly nice :)  
A thirty day challenge? Like more every day, for thirty days? Nifty!  
Juniper

_Haha! It was raining the whole time I wrote that one xD Aparently the weather isn't quite bipolar where I am._

_I don't read much of the Robin based stuff on here, so I was kinda writing without any influences. Okay, lie, there was a lot of comic Richard Grayson in there. And all that stuff about Two-Face and Tony was cannon. I thought it needed some attention. _

.

.

_**A Couple**_

.

.

_Beast Boy and Terra_

The weather practically matched the titan's mood; bright and cheery. As far as Beast Boy was concerned, nothing could spoil his mood today as he waited on the park for his date to show up.

It wasn't until after the Titans returned from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris that they realised their former titan, enemy and friend had been freed from her tomb of stone. The changeling had instantly made it his job to find the girl.

Although at first, terra had seemed confident she'd never met the titan before, a face she had adopted in an attempt to forget all she had done to her friends, the blonde had eventually seeked Beast Boy out on her own initiative, the two quickly returning to the friends they had been, and something _more_.

As Beast Boy leaned back against the large beach tree behind him, he admitted he'd always had a thing for blondes. He knew there'd been a few moments when the rest of the tea, had expected him to get with fellow team mate Raven. True, there were certain things he only felt comfortable sharing with her – those certain things tending to be about the Beast that had appeared after his incident with Adonis, since he felt Raven could relate, having her own demon to deal with – and there were time when Raven would only talk to him, but the changeling saw her too much like an older sister to even consider asking her out. Beast Boy didn't believe that the whole 'opposites attract' shtick was for everyone. He couldn't imagine dating someone who was usually so reserved and serious, and he knew he wasn't what Raven needed out of a relationship.

Terra, however… the two had just seemed to click together from the moment they met, and the changeling knew he wasn't just imagining it. She was pretty, funny, lively, and she actually found him funny. She had been a little… misguided at times, but he'd forgiven her for that a _long_ time ago.

Beast Boy straightened up, a large grin lighting up his face as he caught sight of the girl in question walking towards him, dressed in dark blue jeans, white sneakers and a yellow tank top.

"Terra!" He pulled the girl into an embrace, blushing slightly as she pulled back to lightly kiss him.

Terra chuckled slightly at his reaction. "Hey BB. So, what'cha got planned for today?"

"Ugh…" The titan shook his head slightly before continuing, grabbing Terra's hand. "Wana get pizza or something?"

"Sounds good."

Beast Boy offered her a smile, before they started walking. "We could catch a movie or something afterwards. If you want to, that is."

"I've been thinking… that maybe it's about time I talked to the rest of the titans. I mean, we didn't exactly end on good terms."

The changeling's green eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You don't have to do that. It's okay, I'm sure they-"

"It's okay Beast Boy." She cut him short as she let go of his hand, threading her arm through his instead. "It's something I _want_ to do."

"Oh. You want to go to the tower today, or..?"

"Depends. _Did_ you have anything planned for today?"

"I might have asked Rae for some ideas." Beast Boy admitted sheepishly. "But it's all stuff we can do another day, if you want."

"Alright. Let's go for pizza, then head back to the tower."

Despite her smile, Beast Boy could tell she was nervous and pulled her closer to him using the arm linked through his. "It'll go okay; they're still your friends."

Terra nodded, trying to focus on anything but how nervous she was feeling.


	3. Day 3 Favourite food

**Reviews:**

**Concolor44: **Friends? Rrrrrrmmmyeah. I'll go with that. Perhaps.  
But I think it will be a long time, if ever, before she (or any other Titan) feels that she is ready to rejoin the team. Robin's trust is not lightly given. She'll likely be content just to be Gar's girlfriend. Much less stress.

_Ahah Perhaps BB was just trying to… help her feel less nervous? Yeah I don't imagine she'd be joining the team any time soon though, if at all._

**FrozenDroid: **Awesome! 8D

_Glad you like! :)_

**Angelic Toaster: **This is shaping up well so far! My only comment is in the second sentence it says 'on the park' instead of 'in the park,' did you intend that? Sorry, Don't know why I'm so picky today, but that just kinda jumps out at me. Otherwise, it's absolutely adorable!  
I had posted a review for the first chapter, and ff.n said it was posted, but now it seems to not be up. But basically I said in it that that was an interesting thought and a great start.

_We all have our grammar nazi days. That wasn't one of mine xD And glad you liked. Ah, fanfic must have been playing up. Ah. Glad you thought so :)_

**Guest: **Not bad shorties. Loved the first chapter on Robin's POV.

_Thanks :)_

**Juniper Night: **'He knew there'd been a few moments when the rest of the team...he knew he  
wasn't what Raven needed out of a relationship.'  
THANK YOU. If only more people saw it that way... *sighs*  
Anyway, even without that extremely welcomed paragraph, this chapter was nice, and I look forward to more :)  
Juniper

_Ahah! I Do ship BB/Rae too, so I'm kinda sat on the fence with that one – I can see why people ship them , and I can see why people don't. Glad you liked!_

.

**A/N: Just a short one today because I've been working on my next chapter of Nightmare. Let's just say I'm expanding Jinx's character a bit, and it's giving me a headache. SO MUCH RESEARCH! Sorry, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made (if you know anything about how complex certain cultures and their religions can be, you'll understand why) **

**.**

**.**

_**Favourite Food**_

**.**

**.**

_Starfire and Cyborg_

Starfire studied the page of the cook book carefully before moving over to the fridge and selecting the right ingredients, laying them out on the kitchen counter.

She looked up at the common room door as it opened, and smiled as one of her team mates entered the room.

"Good morning, friend Cyborg!"

"Hey Star." The robotic titan smiled at the alien as he approached the kitchenette. "You're up early."

"Yes. I had planned to cook something for you all, and considering your human stomach struggle to deal with the food from my planet, I had hoped to cook something all of the team could enjoy." She answered, showing her friend her cook book. "I had thought about making the pizza, but then realised it would perhaps be best if I started with something simple, so I decided to try making the waffles for breakfast, as I know everyone on the team enjoys them. However the instructions aren't very clear and I do not know where to begin."

"You want some help?"

"Help would be most appreciated!"

Cyborg chuckled as he moved to stand next to Star behind the kitchen counter. "Right, so what's first, Chief?"

"We must separate the egg whites from the yolk and beat them until frothy. I assume the book is referring to the clear substance surrounding the yolk that is in fact not white at all?"

"Yeah; How 'bout I do the first egg to show you what they mean, and you do the rest? We're gonna need quite a few if we're planning on making enough for all four of us."

"Of course!" Starfire gasped. "Beast Boy does not eat the produce from animals! We should make him some alternative ones."

"Yeah… you're gonna have to consult the green bean on that one. I have NO idea how to make them."

"I shall go and fetch him. I do not like the idea of-"

"Yeah, Star; it's 7 in the morning. He _won't_ be awake yet. Why not just wait till he's awake, and ask him to show you how to make his tofu crap? Then you'll know for the next time you feel like doin' this."

.

.

**Pfft, this is so short, it shouldn't be posted. But I was kinda struggling to come up with something for the topic anyway, damn it. Don't worry; the next topic is gonna be SOOO much easier for me to write, and will probably be quite a bit longer.**


	4. Day 4 A pair of eye glasses

**Reviews:**

**Angelic Toaster: **Cute, short, and heartwarming :D

_Glad you thought so!_

**Ruler of All Sporks: **If waffles are a simple food to make, then I utterly fail at cooking. I have no CLUE how one makes waffles-which is too bad, because they're tasty! Aw. Star's nice enough to make food the team likes instead her Tameranean stuff. And Cyborg actually let her in the kitchen! These are really nice! Please update as soon as you can!

_Ahah I can't cook either. Had to look up the recipe just to know you use eggs! They ARE tasty. Very tasty. Ahah Star always does think about the rest of the team. Glad you like :) Oh, and don't worry, there should be an update every day for 30 (well, now 26) days. _

**Guest: **Not bad for shorties. :)

_Thanks :)_

**.**

**.**

**Rating has raised due to language used :)**

**.**

**.**

_**A pair of eye glasses**_

**.**

**.**

_Jinx and Raven_

The sidewalk was busy despite how late is was, Raven all but blending into the crowd as she waited in front of the cinema, amethyst eyes studying everyone who crossed her line of sight; a happy couple holding hands, oblivious to everything around them, a teenager who kept glancing over his shoulder, obviously up to nothing good…

Being an empath, she'd never really had any trouble reading people, minus a few exceptions, but her time as a titan had sharpened her observation skills, until even without her empathy, she could easily pick criminals and trouble makers out of a crowd, as well as undercover cops, or those off duty. It was a simple matter of how people held themselves; whether their shoulders were straight back or hunched in; whether or not that glanced at the people around them, or if they moved with determination.

And then there was Jinx. Unless the H.I.V.E leader had been having a rough day, she'd happily stroll through a crowd in a way that let people know she didn't give two fucks about whether people recognised her or not. It was a type of confidence that irritated Raven almost as much as she admired it. Of course, she felt that way about almost everything the young woman did; it was part of her charm. And it was a walk so distinct, Raven didn't need to see the meta human's bubblegum pink hair, currently hidden underneath the hood of a grey hoodie, to be able to pick Jinx out of the crowd of people around her.

It could also be said Raven's stance was just as distinctive; managing to blend into a crowd, while still being apart from it, and she watched as Jinx quickly altered her path towards the titan, weaving in and out of the oblivious civilians.

Raven smiled at the meta human, that smile morphing into a frown as Jinx reached her. "Why on _earth_ are you wearing glasses?"

"What? Don't you like them?" Jinx slid the rectangular black frames up the bridge of her nose with one finger. "_I_ think they make me look sexy."

"You don't need to wear glasses." Raven replied, her exasperation clear.

"You told me to do something to make me look less conspicuous, so I did."

"You have pink hair and eyes, and you think a pair of glasses is going to help you blend in?"

"Watch an' learn, babe." Taking hold of Raven's hand, the thief dragged her over to the ticket booth. "Two tickets for that new horror film. Oh, what's it called?"

"The Torturer." The clerk muttered. "You got ID?"

Jinx pulled a small plastic card out of her hoodie pocket and showed it to the guy sat in the ticket booth, Raven's eyes widening slightly as she caught sight of the picture on the driving licence. The clerk turned his attention to the empath, and she scrambled through her own pockets until finding her wallet, opening it and showing the man her own driving licence.

The clerk took the money Jinx offered him, handing her two tickets and change. "You're gonna have to take your hood down indoors. Enjoy the movie."

The meta human pulled Raven forward, tugging her hood down with a small laugh as she passed through the doors. "Piece of cake."

"Is that licence stolen or forged?" Raven frowned.

"Don't ask questions if you aint gonna like the answers." Jinx replied, fluffing up her pink hair with her fingers before taking the black frames off and putting them on Raven. "They actually suit you. Makes you look real intelligent."

The empath muttering something illegible under her breath as she took the glasses off and shoved them at Jinx.

"Yeah, I thought they looked better on me too." She grinned. "You ready to sit through the most gross, disturbing movie you'll ever watch in your life?"

"The only disturbing thing around here is you." Raven retorted before making her way over to their screen number.


	5. Day 5 Something historical

**Reviews:**

**Bigslayerguyman: **As much as I can feel the tension, I think this was 'Aww' and 'o.O' and 'lol' worthy. Nice one!

_Ahah glad you liked :)_

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **Awwwww how sweet. :3

_Everyone needs a little bit of sweetness every now and then :P_

**FreakShowF13: **Aww they're adorable together.

_Ahah I think they are too_

**Angelic Toaster: **Haha, that's awesome :D I love the way you write the relationship between those two :D

_Thanks :)_

.

.

_**Something Historical**_

**.**

**.**

_Cyborg and Sarasim_

Raven made her way down the corridor towards Cyborg's room, pausing in his doorway when she saw him sat at the workbench in his room, reading some book that was lying open in front of him. Raven didn't have to see the cover or the pages to know he was reading the book she'd given to him three years ago, the day after the she'd pulled him out of the past where he'd spent two days fighting alongside a small tribe.

Cyborg sighed, closing the book before addressing the empath without looking round. "I know you're there Rae. What's up?"

The titan moved into her friend's room, reopening the book onto the page displaying an illustration of a female warrior standing atop what Raven could only assume was some type of Alien.

"…Didn't you say a witch brought you there?"

"Yeah. At least, the dude kept callin' her a witch." Cyborg nodded. "Why?"

"Playing with time, especially for a mere witch, is tricky business. Which meant she had to have used some kind of spoken spell, and a complicated one."

"Where you goin' with this?"

"If I could find this spell… I could give you the opportunity to go back, even if only for a few days. After all, I already have the spell to bring you back."

"Thanks Rae, but it's 'kay. Sarasim… she was somethin' else, but we're not even from the same era. Maybe it could'a worked out, but it wasn't meant to, you know?" He smiled at the empath. "Besides, they won the fight, an' that's what's important."

"Well… the offer's still there, should you change your mind later down the line."

The robotic teen nodded. "I'm pretty sure I won't, but thanks anyway. Come on; how about we round up the rest of the team for a game of football?"

.

.

**A/N: TINY little update, but again I was struggling with the topic. **

**Fun fact; in the comics Cyborg dated a teacher who taught at the 'West Side School for the Handicapped'. Her name was **_**Sarah Simms**_**, but she was blonde and blue eyed, not dark skinned like Sarasim. Sarah also appeared in the Titans GO! comics, though in both their relationship never really hit off. **


	6. Day 6 Family

**Reviews:**

**Juniper Night: **Huh... I somehow managed to miss the last two updates. Oops.  
Oh well, I've read them now, and they were good :) I especially liked the chapter on eyeglasses, having to wear glasses all the time myself. Most people go 'whoa' because the presciptions so strong, but while they do have them on the look really weird. I swear glasses make my friend look exactly like a librarian :D  
And I'm glad you showed that it might be possible for Cyborg to go back, but while he could, he still wouldn't. It shows the wisdom in Cyborg that only occasionally appeared in the show.  
Lastly, I'm really curious how those waffles turned out. I mean, with Cyborg around, they can't be BAD, but still :)  
I promise to catch the next update!  
Juniper

_Ah , oh well :) yeah I wear glasses for reading and writing. I actually had someone who has known me for 17 years, and didn't recognise me when I had them on xD Glad you liked it though! Yeah, if Cyborg is sometimes a little over looked in fan fiction, as far as I'm concerned. Hell, I do it too! But when it comes down to it, he's probably the most mature out of the entire team. Yeah, me too; it wouldn't surprise me if Starfire convinced him to let her put mustard powder in them or something xD_

**I'm a Lover not a Hater:** Perhaps she's still out there who knows._.

_Hmm, maybe! _

**Angelic Toaster: **Aww poor Cyborg... At least he's able to see that it really wasn't meant to be.  
Hang on a second, did I just rhyme? Oops.

_He his realistic, if not anything else. Ahah! How come when you don't mean to, rhyming comes easy, but when you _want_ to, BAM; you can't think of shit?_

**Concolor44: **And I think that's a shame (that Cy and Sarah never really achieved cruising altitude).  
Not sure about him, however, as in: What does he think about it? He's got lots of issues. Yeah, I know he's worked through many of them, and come to terms with others, but being well over half electromechanical components presents several challenges that are non-trivial in nature, especially when considering that Sarah is 100% baseline human. There are physical obstacles to that relationship.  
This little bit was cute, though.

_I think it's a shame too. But yes, there were a lot of things he (and Sarah) would have to overcome if they really wanted it to work out. Glad you liked (P.S. your review to the previous chapter had me laughing xD)_

**Ruler of All Sporks: **People really tend to forget Sarasim, huh? Which is too bad, because she's awesome. I love how Cy's so mature here. He wishes he and Sarasim could've been something, but he's thought about it and concluded that it just wouldn't have worked out-something he's okay with. They were from different worlds-literally.  
Argh, you keep making me forget these people are fictional characters! Well done!

_I liked her, personally. She could kick some ass xD Seriously though, I always kinda liked the idea that he somehow got to be with her. I mean, it was obvious she didn't care less that Cyborg is like he is. Wait, you're telling me they aren't real? What? My life = ruined xD Ahah I'm glad I can make them seem real to you! _

.

.

**A/N:**** First, a **_**warning.**_** I HAVE had one drink too many. I can't feel my fingertips, and all in all, that doesn't make a good basis for writing. HOWEVER I **_**am**_** English and a challenge is a challenge (I'm also half Irish, so technically the fact that I'm verging on drunk should mean fuck all to me). You will get today's type up – even if it's full of typos and shit. On another note, sitting in the local gothic themed pub (Pit and Pendulum), drinking a cocktail called 'Pride' while you're writing about a certain half demon is a novel experience. You should all try it xD**

**.**

**.**

_**Family**_

.

.

_Raven and Jinx_

Jinx shook her head slightly as she tried to wrap her mind around the current situation.

"Okay, so it's Father's day, an' you could be elsewhere celebraitin' an' shit with your family… but you'd rather hang out with me? Not that I'm complainin' or anythin', don't get me wrong."

Raven shrugged slightly. "Beast Boy's visiting his old team; Starfire's gone with Robin to visit his… mentor and Cyborg's visiting his family. I just didn't feel like sitting in the tower on my own."

"That your way of telling me you _don't_ have family to visit?"

"…I have family. None that I particularly want to associate with."

Jinx frowned. "Why not?"

"Well for starters, my mother lives in a different dimension. And my father… I'd prefer it if I had nothing to do with him."

"So I'm gussin' he's not exactly the family type?"

Raven nodded slowly. "Yeah… something like that. What about you?"

"Hah! Okay; I'll tell you only if you promise not to laugh. An' then you have to tell me the whole deal with _your_ parents." Jinx grinned. "Fair trade an' all that."

"No. That's fine. I can live without knowing your back story." The empath quickly replied.

"Oh come on! It can't be _that_ bad!"

Raven arched her brow at the villain in a 'you want to bet' gesture.

"Okay; so, here's the rumour travelling around Jump's criminal circuit. Started by Dr Light, though he's an ass anyway. Apparently, you aren't all that human." Jinx frowned when Raven didn't reply. "Okay, fine. I'll go first. Prepare for a shock. My parents are Indian." She watched her girlfriend do a double take, giggling slightly at the titan's reaction.

"… Apparently your meta genetics won out." Raven replied after a moment of stunned silence.

"It gets better. See, I was born under the planet Saturn. Probably means nothing to you, but in the Hindu religion – yes, my parents were VERY devout Hindus – there's this god called Shani. Anyone born under his planet is meant to be prone to bad luck throughout their lives." She grinned. "You can probably imagine my parents' reaction when _I _was born. Talk about ironic."

"So, you and your parents didn't get on?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong; they treated me as well as any other family. There's just… also this other belief about someone born under Saturn. They attract poverty and thieves. Do I really need to explain what happened? I mean seriously, being born into a religion that basically says you have shit chances at life from the moment you're breathing sucks _ass_!"

"Yeah… I think I can relate with that." Raven muttered.

"So? Come on; I shared; now it's your turn."

"I didn't laugh. Can you promise not to… freak?"

Jinx frowned slightly. "Do I look like the kinda person to freak out?"

The empath smiled slightly. "You're hyperactive and all but ADHD. Yes, you do look like the kind of person to freak out about something."

"…okay, fine. I won't. Promise."

"Those rumours about me not being human might have some truth to them." She admitted quietly.

"What? So like, you're an alien or somethin'?"

"Not exactly. I'm half human, on my mother's side."

"Okay." Jinx replied, adding when Raven didn't continue, "And on your father's side?"

"… not _alien_ exactly, and humanoid in general appearance…"

"Rae, seriously; you could tell me your father's some weird fucked up demi god and I wouldn't freak." She stopped walking and took hold of the empath's hands, doing her best to offer the titan a comforting smile. "Promise."

"Well, you're actually kind of close with the demi god thing." She muttered. "You... you've probably heard of him."

"If you're gonna name some supposed to be Hindu god, I might just have to freak." Jinx blurted out quickly, making the empath smile.

"No. Nothing like that. He's… Trigon." Her eyes dropped to stare at Jinx's platform boots as she waited for the girl's reply, anxiety plaguing in mind, starting to run through all the worst case scenarios as the silence continued between them.

"… as in the _demon_ Trigon? You know; every kid's horror story. Accept for perhaps mine. I mean that bitch Kali is one damn powerful motherfucker."

"Yeah. That Trigon." She nodded, still keeping her eyes trained onto the floor.

Raven almost jumped when Jinx grabbed her chin, forcing the titan to raise her head and look at her. "Hey. I'm not freaking yet."

Raven stared at her a moment, before suddenly pulling the H.I.V.E leader into a tight embrace, taking Jinx by surprise.

"You… okay?"

Raven nodded, blushing slightly as she pulled back, almost embarrassed by her own reaction. "Thanks. For not freaking."

"Technically, you have more to worry about than I do. Did you know families often marry a girl off to a goat or small plant if they've got the shadow of Shani over them, before putting them into an arranged marriage? Rumour is, whoever they marry dies if that influence is still over them."

"Jinx… we're dating. That isn't exactly marriage."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it still couldn't affect you." The meta human grinned.

"So, you're Hindu?"

"No! I don't believe any of that crap!" Jinx quickly defended herself. "…mostly."

"I come from a highly religious dimension. I'm not going to judge you if you do."

"I don't! I just think it's… slightly ironic. I mean, if I REALLY believed in that, I'd be lighting a candle on my shrine to Shani daily, offering him shit and repeating some prayer thing ten times a day for twenty three days to lose my bad luck shit. You know, the whole Sade Saathi thing. And that aint happening. Ever. I have better things to do with my time."

"But?" Raven smiled slightly.

"There is no but. If I really wanted to start taking the religious seriously, I'd be fucked. I mean, hello karma! And do you even have any idea how _complicated_ it is? There are SO many gods and festivals and beliefs and damn girl, have you even seen a full Indian horoscope?"

"So, I won't have to worry about any pilgrimages or celebrating any particular _jatara_ with you."

Jinx's eyes narrowed slightly at the empath. "How do you know that word?"

"Like I said, I came from a very religious dimension. You think I didn't learn about earth's religions?"

"No. There will be no surprise trips to India, and no gatherings. Do you even realise how much attention we'd gain there? Urgh. No. America works just fine for me."

.

.

**A/N: As far as the religious shit goes that I brought in, all information came from my best friend's mother (who does follow the Hindu religion very closely), the internet, and stuff I've picked up over the years from hanging out at my friend's house, then all slightly altered (very slightly) to fit our little walking bad luck charm. In the comics, Jinx supposedly comes from eastern India, and since I have an interest in religions, my first thought was "Surely there's some way to relate this to one of India's religions." I talked it over with my friend, and I got our god Shani. Again, sorry for the crapness; like I said, I've been drinking and it's 11:30 PM over here, but I'm trying to update daily like the challenge told me to.**

**Oh, Jatara also means a religious gathering, often something where an offering is made to one of more gods/goddesses. They usually happen yearly. The largest Jatara in India attracts well over 2 million Hindus (and tourists) each year. **

**Finally, a quick apology if I did get any of the Hindu stuff wrong – I personally don't practice the religion, and it IS very complicated, even when you're just researching the basics. I have tried to use a range of trusted primary sources; including having attended one or two services myself in the past (thanks to my friend's family) but like with anything, mistakes are made.**


	7. Day 7 A loved pet

**Reviews:**

**Juniper Night: **Well, I'm definetly not Hindu (I remember something about veenas and a festival of light from 6th grade, y nada mas), but I thought you did a great job with all of the info about Hinduism! :) I like Jinx's reaction, 'every kids horror story, except mine' and the thing about Kali (?) XD the whole fathers day thing is good too, right down to the 'None that I wish to associate with.'

Juniper

_Yeah, we only ever really looked at the festival of light in school ahah. Divarli, isn't it called? (or something. I know that aint the right spelling) Ahah Kali seriously IS badass xD Like, the 4th and last age before the world is dissolved and remade into the Golden Age by Shiva is ruled by Kali, and let's just say it's an age where karma reverses itself, the thieves and con men gain while the worlds good people suffer… Anyways xD Glad you liked xD_

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **You're drinking and writing? I'm surprised we aren't reading something weird. :3

_I'm surprised you weren't either. I wasn't focusing too well on what I was writing, and reading it back was a pointless activity that just went of my head. I'm not going to read it any time soon though, because knowing me, it'll probably make me want to take it down xD _

**.**

**.**

_**A Loved Pet**_

**.**

**.**

_Silkie_

Every day was an adventure waiting to happen for one of the inhabitants on the tower. Where would Starfire take him on his daily walk? Were in the tower would he find today's snack? How much attention would he get off the titans?

Starfire always had time for the mutant moth larvae, more then not treating it like her 'bumgorf'. The changeling also tended to pay a fair but of attention to their strange pet, who had sneaked him inside the tower in the first place. While Robin never actively went in search of Silkie, he wasn't immune to the gurgling mutant's charm, and would give him a few seconds of attention whenever he was nearby.

Raven and Cyborg, however, weren't so keen on the titans' pet. While Cyborg simply ignored the mutant larvae – apart from the odd time he'd found it trying to digest one of his tools – Raven displayed a somewhat hostile attitude towards the mutant insect, and would often go out of her way to avoid him in a room. Letting Silkie in her own room was out of the question.

Silkie didn't like the empath much either.

.

.

**A/N: As usual, I apologise for the length. I had a few different ideas for the title, but none of them were much longer than this :/**


	8. Day 8 Something personal

**Reviews:**

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **!

_Are you trying to make it impossible for me to reply? xD_

**Juniper Night: **'Were in the tower would he find today's snack?' think you meant where, but other than that awesome :)  
yeah, I don't imagine they'd get along well either, lol  
Juniper

_Oops! Yeah, Raven doesn't hit me as the pet kinda person._

**Concolor44: **So Silkie and Raven have a Mutual Distaste Society going? Makes sense.

_Bacardi Superior Rum, Peach Schnapps, De Kuyper Blue Curaçao, topped up with lemonade. Finished off with blood red grenadine, and a squeeze of lemon served long over ice.(as taken from the website.) to answer your previous review!_

_And it would seem like it. Like I said in the previous review, Raven just doesn't hit me and the animal lover kinda girl._

**Angelic Toaster: **Cute :D I'm sorry I didn't review the last chapter, I only just read it, but it's also awesome :D I like how, throughout all of your stories, there's the general consensus that Jinx doesn't freak out from Raven's heritage. It's very believable, and gives her character more depth.

_That's alright haha – can't expect people to be around every day to check their emails and stuff! Glad you like that. _

.

.

_**Something Personal**_

.

.

_Robin_

Richard Grayson picked up the large bin bag as he moved over to his wardrobe, throwing open the doors and pulling his old 'Robin' costumes off the hangers, before reaching for his old steel-capped boots, adding them to the bin bag. Batman's current side kick, Tim, had designed a slightly different outfit from Richard's own, so there was nothing to do but throw them out – and possibly burn them, not liking the idea of crazed fans somehow getting their hands on them.

He paused as he came across a briefcase, the letter 'R' printed on the front in black and yellow, smiling slightly as he pulled it out of the wardrobe. He remembered how determined he'd been in his younger years as a titan to keep it hidden. Then Ding Dong Daddy, an overweight, car obsessed criminal, got his hands on it and called for a race. If the Titans won, Robin got his briefcase back. If they lost, Ding Dong Daddy got to keep it. Robin had crossed the finish line first, but it had been close, especially when over half of Jump's criminals decided to join in.

In the end, he'd decided to show his team mates what was so important to him about the briefcase.

Entering the encryption key, he opened the case, smiling slightly at its content. To most, it'd probably be nothing more than worthless crap. His first bird-a-rang. A photo of the document that helped him and his mentor convict his parents' killer. One of his props from his time performing alongside his family at the circus. A picture of his family and him, standing alongside the Drake family. The youngest boy in the picture – Tim – was wearing a large smile. Richard had been his hero at the time. Neither of them ever would have thought they'd one day join the Dark Knight in his battle against crime. It was a photo copy of the original. Tim had given it him shortly after he joined the Bat Family.

Moving the picture aside, he picked up his most recent addition to the case. It was a picture of him and his team. His friends had insisted the photo be taken before Richard officially adopted the alias of Nightwing, and he was now glad he'd agreed to it. He was stood next to Starfire, holding hands with his Tameranean beauty. Cyborg stood behind them, on hand on Richard's shoulder, the other on Star's. Beast Boy had his arm thrown around Raven's shoulders, having pulled the empath closer to the group seconds before the photo had been taken, a large, goofy grin on his face, Raven's own smile small, almost shy, in comparison.

He placed the photo back in the box before he moved over to his bed and picked up the yellow utility belt that had been a part of his costume for so long. He rolled it up and put it into the brief case, before shutting the lid and placing it back in the bottom of his wardrobe.

His days as Robin were over, but he never waned to forget a single day of it.

.

.

**A/N: Okay, how come in these one-shot things, my best work ideas always seem to be for Robin? My regular readers should understand why it's confusing me. Since when did I start liking the boy wonder? Oh well.**


	9. Day 9 A Love Poem

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **!

_This looks familiar. Did someone forgot to sign in? :P_

**Juniper Night: **Huh, I was thinking the same thing, but that's alright, Robin IS awesome after all.  
I'm going to have to try the robining some time... You know, normally I end a review to a good story by saying 'Update soon!' but that be kinda pointless here wouldn't it? Oh well :)  
Juniper

_Ahah! Oh I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just… slightly weird xD Well, you still could, but yeah, it's not like you don't know there'll be an update the next day._

**Angelic Toaster: **Ohh, this one makes me smile. The feeling to it is like Nickleback's song Photograph (among other things, but who cares about those? :D) Yea, it is a bit different to see a story of yours favoring the boy wonder, but it's not bad at all.

_That's good :) and now that you mention it haha. Didn't think of that while I was writing xD _

**TehMaskedWarrior: **Our Boy Blunder's growin' up... -Chokes back tears-

_Ahah I wasn't the only one that felt a pang of… well whatever it is. Got the same feeling reading the Judas contract when he first reveals his Nightwing costume._

**Dr Whitey: **it lets you turn the "megadick" into a real legit person, something you do a lot of

_Ahah you can still be a real person and a megadick. Guess I've just been reading the early comics again. He was a lot better character in them than in the animation. _

.

.

_**A love poem**_

.

.

_Starfire_

The empath looked up from her book as she heard someone knock on her door, flexing her empathic abilities just enough to pick up the slightly confused but otherwise joyful emotions of her team mate, Starfire.

She put her book down on the bed in front of her as she opened the door with a slight exercise of her will and one hand gesture. The Tameranean stepped into Raven's room, a large smile on her face.

"Raven! I was hoping that you might be able to assist me with something."

Raven's brow raised slightly in question. "Oh?"

"It is to do with boyfriend Richard."

"What about him?" The titan leaned forward slightly as she frowned. "You haven't had another fight, have you?"

Raven quickly thought back to the last time they'd had a … disagreement about something, Beast Boy and Cyborg having done their best to tease their leader about Starfire's sudden hostility, leaving Raven to talk to the Tameranean.

"Oh, no! We have not had the argument." Starfire grinned sheepishly. "Everything is most okay."

"Well, that's a relief."

"I know you have told me you are not the best person to talk to regarding dating and the 'boy problems' but you have extensive knowledge of Earth's literature, no?"

"Earth's, and a few other worlds', yes. Why?" Raven frowned.

"I have been researching common ways the people of this planet use to display their feelings for another, and one such way was poetry. It is used on Tameran for the same reasons, however I wanted to use something from one of earth's writers. I just… do not know what." Starfire explained. "I thought perhaps you could help me find something?"

"Poetry, huh?"

"Is it not commonly used as a way of expression one's self?" She asked, suddenly looking worried.

"No, it is. Although a little old fashioned now days. Poetry isn't something that regularly appears on my reading list." Raven pursed her lips in thought as she stared at her book shelf. "You know… it might be worth getting into contact with Jericho about this. He's more into that side of literature than I am, and could probably help you write your own piece, if you wanted? How are your lessons in sign language coming along?"

"I am progressing much quicker than our teacher had expected, and am towards the end of the lessons. I have not seen Jericho in a while now. That would be nice."

"You want me to get in touch with him then?"

The alien didn't reply straight away as she frowned slightly. "Do you think Richard will… appreciate the gesture?"

"Appreciate? Star, somehow I think he would appreciate anything you'd done for him. Besides, he's well educated. Now, if it was Garfield we were talking about, I'd have to question whether or not it'd be a suitable gesture." The empath smiled.

.

.

**A/N: When I first saw this title I shat myself. I can't write poetry for my life, but then I realised I could work around the title just fine without having to attempt any poem writing!**


	10. Day 10 Something you hate

**Reviews:**

**Angelic Toaster: **Haha, cute!

_Glad you thought so :)_

**TehMaskedWarrior: **Somehow I didn't thin Rae would be love poem type... Nor StarFire, but, I could see Robbie Boy apreciating a poem or two... You're update rate seriously amazes me.

_For some reason I don't really see Rae as much of a poetry girl at all. I mean, Prophecy is often written like poems, and apart from reading them the odd time to exercise her mind, I just don't see them sitting to well with her. Regarding the update rate, it is a 30 day challenge xD _

**Stormplains: **So I saw this and due to lack of other reading material checked it out. I usually don't read the 'writing challenges' but I am enjoying your brief tales. I haven't seen the Raven/Jinx pairing yet to be honest, but it's an interesting couple to tackle.  
(And I realized you were English the second I saw the word favourite, yeah this has nothing todo with anything but I thought it was funny.) Keep writing strong.

_Well then, I'm glad you're enjoying them. Ahah I write a lot of Jinx/Rae stuff, but your right, until I found a fanfic on here, I'd never really considered them before. (Yeah, a lot of English slang and wording often shows up in my writing too. It amuses me xD)_

**Juniper Night: **Nice! I like how you brought Jericho into the picture :)  
"Update soon"  
Juniper

_I'm trying not to ignore the other titans :)_

**Ilikecartoonsandzombies: **Quick ? why is raven a lesbian im just saying

_If you're talking about chapter length, it's because it's an 'update every day' kinda challenge. That doesn't give me long to write them. _

_As for Rae, you want a list? xD Not sure how to answer that. No one's ever really brought up her sexuality to me in a review. To be honest I've never actually sat back and looked at her as lesbian, but then sexuality isn't a major issue for me. People date who they want to date. I couldn't care less if it was a cis guy, cis girl, trans guy… you get my point. But they never actually said in the animation she was straight ;) I like to have LGBTU characters floating around in my stories because it makes them more realistic. Everyone's going to meet at least one LGBTU person in their lifetime. Besides, my OTP is Rae/Jinx xD_

**Concolor44:** "Poetry is when an emotion has found its thought and the thought has found  
words." - Robert Frost  
Please, dear, do not try to tell me you are not a poet. Some passages in your stories are so lyrical they are like standing under a scented waterfall in high summer. Poems need not rhyme to be poetic. Some well-known and accomplished poets wrote a LOT of blank verse. Poems are simply the right words in the right order. And you do that frequently.

_Well then… I don't purposely intend to write poetry xD And when I do try to, I usually can't. _

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **Sorry about the past reviews, I've been having problems with my browser not sending right info. I just want to say that all these short stories are great.

_Ahah no worries. Glad you're enjoying them._

**.**

**.**

**A/N: In case any of you are wondering, although these are just like 30 chapters of one-shots, I am doing them in some sort of chronological time order, just because I'm slightly OCD about writing like that. Oh, and don't ask where I got the idea for today's update. Because I don't know. Some Red X/Rae shippers might get a small kick out of this one though xD**

.

.

_**Something you hate**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Raven/Red X/Ding Dong Daddy_

"I thought we were done with this idiot." Raven muttered unhappily from the back of the T-Car as she watched Ding Dong Daddy race ahead of them.

"He has Red X's supply of Xenothium. You know how unstable that stuff it." Nightwing's voice crackled slightly as it sounded out from the car's radio.

"But where is the Red X?" Starfire frowned. "Surely he should be here?"

"He'll turn up at some point." Cyborg muttered, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. "Probably."

"Yeah, I mean the dude must realise we're not gonna give him the stuff back." The changeling spoke up. "No one's that stupid."

"Raven, I want you to take to the air. We can't afford to hit the car, not while the Xenothium's there See if you can grab it with your telekinesis." Nightwing ordered.

She looked out the car's side window as he overtook them on his motorcycle, before she undid her seat belt. "You know, teleporting out of a moving vehicle isn't exactly easy. Nor is trying to grab a moving object." She muttered, her eyes glowing white before she disappeared in a flash of black, reappearing behind the thief's car, her eyes focused on the container next to him.

Ding Dong Daddy caught sight of the empath in his wing mirror and shook his head slightly before pushing a button on his dashboard. "Didn't you learn the code of the road from last time? You gotta be on wheels to be a part of this race."

Some sort of gun rose out from the car's trunk and tried to shoot Raven with a light blue beam. Having expecting that response, she easily dodged it, pulling up some of the road with her powers and throwing the chunks of tarmac at the weapon. Ding Dong Daddy swerved to avoid the attack.

"Raven, be careful! If you hit-"

"I know." She snapped as she looked down at Nightwing. "But what else do you expect me to do. I can't concentrate long enough to grab the case while that thing's shooting at me."

She dodged another beam before she picked up her speed and ducked lower, flying past the gun and reaching for the case with her hand.

"Ah, ah , ah. That's cheatin'." The overweight man shook his head at the empath before stepping down on the gas, pulling ahead of her.

Her eyes widened her she saw the neutralising gun on the back of his car swivel towards her, unable to dodge it in time. She lost flight as soon as the beam hit her, rolling across the road's surface before she came to a stop. Raven groaned unhappily as she sat up and inspected the bad friction burn that ran down one side of her leg, taking a short moment to appreciate the endurance her demon heritage gave her as she got to her feet and dusted herself down, inspecting a rip on the sleeve of her leotard.

She attempted to levitate, despite the fact she knew it wouldn't work, before she began walking, hooking her communicator off her belt as it bleeped at her, opening it to find Cyborg's face, not looking at the screen but ahead of him.

"Rae, you okay?"

"Just peachy." She muttered. "Guess I'll meet you guys at the finish line, where ever it is this time."

"Star could circle back and-"

"It's fine. Just focus on getting the Xenothium off that idiot. Raven out." She flipped her communicator shut and hung it back on her belt and continued walking, pausing slightly when she heard the noise of a vehicle approaching from behind her.

Moving to the edge of the road, not wanting to run the risk of getting hit, she glanced at the road behind her, her face darkening when she caught sight of the black motorcycle, instantly recognising it as Red X's vehicle.

A glare creased her face as the thief pulled to a stop next to her. "Need a lift, Sunshine?"

She folded her arms as she tried to stare him down. "No."

"Funny, because from here, it kind of looks like you do." He watched her stand there for a moment, before adding. "Hey, you responded to my message. Least I can do is give a lady a lift. I'm not gonna bite."

"You do realise we're not going to let you walk away with the Xenothium, right."

"I know. But it'll be easier for me to steal it off you guys than it will off him. It wouldn't be the first time I busted my way into the tower."

Raven's eyes dropped to stare reluctantly at the bike before she sighed and walked towards the thief, swinging her leg over the bike and putting her feet on the pegs before gingerly resting her hands on Red X's shoulders.

"You're gonna have to hold on tighter than that at the speed we're gonna be going." He spoke up, and Raven could tell he was laughing at her.

"I'll be fine."

"Relax. I aint gonna tell Lucky."

Raven tensed up, so used to hearing Red X's nicknames that it didn't take her more than a second to realise who he was referring to. "_What_?"

Red X revved the bike before moving forward, the sudden speed both surprising and alarming Raven, who quickly moved her hands from his shoulders to around his waist for better support without thinking, wanting to sit back as soon as she realised what she'd done, but at the same time wanting to remain on the back of the motorcycle. She did not need any more friction burns today.

"I've seen you two around Jump." Red X finally laughed. "After all the 'I'm taken' shit people were getting from Lucky, it didn't take me long to put the pieces together."

"You mention this to anyone else and I will-"

"Sweeten up, Sunshine." He interrupted her. "It'll be out little secret. Besides, I got a feeling you're not the only one that'd be on my case. Lucky has a _nasty_ temper."

"You two… know each other then?"

"In more ways than one, if you get my drift." He replied, his smug tone showing through even his voice scrambler. "And don't even think about getting my identity off her. We have a nice little agreement set up to stop her from sharing that information with anyone."

He chuckled slightly when the empath didn't reply, unaware that she was currently fighting the urge to upset the balance of the bike. She'd survive being tipped off at this speed with nothing more than a few bad burns, maybe a broken bone or concussion at worst. She was pretty sure _he_ wouldn't.

She tightened her grip round his waist with her left hand and gripped the bike with her knees as her communicator bleeped at her, pulling it off her belt and flicking it open with her right hand.

"Robin's almost pulled level with our bad guy." Cyborg told her, still looking ahead so didn't see the scenery whipping past behind Raven. "We can probably pull back and pick you up without worrying about losing him."

"No need. I have a lift."

Cyborg glanced at the screen on his dashboard then, surprise colouring his face.

"Don't ask. We'll probably have caught up with you soon anyway. Anything else you need to share?"

"Nope. That's it. Cyborg out."

Raven clipped the device back onto her belt before she forced herself to put her am back around Red X, letting her left arm loosen up again.

"I'm gonna have to do more than catch up with your team mates if I want that Xenothium back." Red X muttered. "Hold on tight, Sunshine."

.

.

**A/N: As for why this is under the title 'something you hate', I think Rae's hating on Red X right about now. Jealousy of someone's ex is an ugly thing. Technically, I could write so much more for this. But we have to face the facts. I aint got that much time xD Kind of put me in the mood to write a Red X/Rae fanfic though. I WAS going to start another Rae/Jinx one but… hmm…**


	11. Day 11 An Adventure

**Reviews:**

**Ilikecartoonsandzombies:**_Well it is comic cannon. So was Rae/KF for a while. However I also ship her with Jinx and Red X. As a fanfic writer, its fun to come up with different situations and what storylines that can lead to._

**Angelic Toaster: **_If I ever have the time? Darlin', I ALWAYS have time for writing xD I actually started one (after receiving your review) had the whole plot sorted in minutes!_

**Juniper Night: **_He's a jerk everyone just loves to hate. Got to say, I do like Red X myself. Hmm, I mean, she has to concentrate to grab a still object. I figured it'd be harder to concentrate on a moving object. _

**Guest: **_Good :) And ahah, I've started writing chapter 1 :P _

**Concolor44: **_My thoughts exactly. Glad you liked it! Ahah! Well if you do work on something like that, I will be reading it._

**Stormplains: **_Having someone prove to you he can kick ass with the good eyes when he wants to, but choosing not to most of the time probably is really infuriating for the titans. Glad you liked! _

**TehMaskedWarrior: **_Ahah! Well, that's partly why I have the chapters so short for this. And it's because I do nothing else but write all day xD My general time table is walk the dog, write, have lunch, write some more, walk the dog again, write, have dinner, write until I go to bed.(I really should be getting paid for this shit xD) Add in the occasional day where playing a video game or hanging out with friends will take up my time, but I always carry my notebooks on me, wherever I'm going so xD And I know, it's really becoming a bad habit, isn't it? _

.

.

**A/N: This chapter might not be as strong as my last one. I mean, I had a REALLY hard time trying to come up with an idea to fit the title. If I weren't so stubborn, I would have missed out today's title. **

.

.

_**An Adventure**_

_._

_._

_The entire team_

"I just don't get it." Beast Boy spoke, his face pressed against the window of his pod on the T-Ship as he watched the waves pass underneath them. "We have loads of titans stationed around there. Why do we have to go help? I thought we were done with the fighting half way across the world thing."

"New Zeeland isn't exactly half way across the world." Raven spoke up.

"Besides, from what I could gather, we aren't dealing with some mediocre villain. We can't afford to mess up. If we sent in someone else, and it wasn't enough…" Robin replied. "It's only going to be for a few weeks."

"A few _weeks_? But… The team down there's full of girls! You know what that means? A few weeks _without_ mega monkey 6!"

"I think it shall be most exciting." Starfire interjected. "I have done the reading on the country. They have many adorable animals, and the pretty scenery and perhaps we might go to Australia while we are there, where their animals are most poisonous but also very interesting."

"This isn't a holiday." Robin shook his head. "We're there to investigate a possible threat."

"That's what you said about Tokyo too." Cyborg grinned.

"Yes, well, I'd rather we _didn't_ extend our stay just to do some sightseeing." Raven muttered.

"Why, what you got back at Jump that's so important other than your books? Which you could have brought with you." Beast Boy asked, continuing when she didn't reply. "I swear I'm the only one who wasn't told how long we'd be staying, otherwise I would have packed the game station."

"Chill, BB. Argent's pretty cool. She's probably got a few games stashed somewhere."

"We're not there to play video games either." Robin frowned.

"Man, you said we're talking weeks. I doubt we're gonna be out kicking bad guy ass every day. Besides, we haven't seen 'em since the Brotherhood thing. We've got some serious catching up to do with those guys." Cyborg replied.

"And what better way to do it than over video games." The changeling added.

"What kind of threat are we looking at?" Raven asked Robin. "A single super villain? An organisation?"

"From what they could gather, there seems to be more than one person involved." Their leader answered.

"I thought New Zeeland was supposed to be real quiet and stuff." Beast Boy mused.

"Exactly. People won't be looking for the base of a criminal organisation in somewhere like New Zeeland. Their border control's extremely tight, but if they somehow managed to get past that…"

"Someone on the inside." Cyborg nodded. "They'd have to be fairly high up, especially if we're talking about weapon shipments. Which would make them a highly organised group. Do we know what they're after?"

"No. That's why Argent called us over."

"We need another holiday." Beast Boy spoke up. "I mean, it's been years since Tokyo."

"Two years." Raven muttered. "Not _that_ long."

"Beast Boy, this isn't a holiday." Robin replied, his exasperation tone travelling through their headsets.

.

.

**Like I said, crap. Slightly sets us up for the next instalment though.**


	12. Day 12 A Favourite Memory

**Just like to say a quick thank to everyone who's left a review (and of course, for those of you who are reading) even though this is more of a writing exercise than anything else :)**

**Reviews:**

**Concolor44: **"It's NOT a holiday! It's not, it's not, it's not!"  
Yeah, Rob, you keep telling yourself that. For a "quiet, peaceful" country, NZ has a thriving club culture. Your team will be out dancing before you get turned around good. (Yes, even Raven.)  
You have piqued my curiosity concerning the next chapter, though.

_Ahah! Well I didn't know that! I have some friends that live out there, but they live in one of the smaller villages in the middle of nowhere. Now I do! Wow, just imagine her team mates faces if Rae hit the dance floor xD and curiosity is good :)_

**Juniper Night: **Ooh, it sets up the next chapter? cool :) I think it's spelled New ZeAland, but otherwise good chapter. I think I know why Raven would rather be in Jump too ;)  
Juniper  
p.s. reading this while listening to Batman: The Animated Series's theme song is really weird :P

_Yeah it really wouldn't surprise me if it was. Spelling isn't my best thing. I'm glad the subtle remark didn't go amiss xD Ahah I bet it was! Althought, try writing TT fanfic, while watching Supernatural and talking to a friend about Harry Potter. THAT was a weird experience._

**Guest: **Not as good as the others, but it's still very much NOT crap! I'm glad to hear you have the whole plot sorted, I'm excited to see just what that it!

_Not crap is good. Not crap is VERY good! _

**Stormplains: **And cliffhanger. Now I'm hooked. Although I was imagining BB's face if Raven said something like: There's people I want to see. Let's face it although they've been a team forever BB probably still thinks all Raven ever does is shut herself up in her room and read. Ah well, until tomorrow:  
Keep writing strong.

_Only a small one :) Ahah! Yeah, THAT would have been a picture! Well, if she keeps everyone in the tower thinking that, it WOULD be easier for her to sneak out to see a certain someone ;) _

**TehMaskedWarrior: **Richard... Richard, Richard, Richard... -Shakes Head Sadly- All work and no play makes someone a very dull bird... And BB needs new fangirls! He left the last ones in Japan. If you need me, I'll be waiting at the Karaoke bar.

_A very dull bird indeed!Ahah! _

**Guest: **Sounds like a holiday to me. ;3

_And a pretty good holiday at that!_

.

.

A/N: Didn't have much time to write this – I've been at a friend's house all day, so sorry if it seems a little rushed. Normal reminder that any character I write is NOT the version seen on young justice, but the comic book version :)

.

.

_**A Favourite Memory**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Entire Team_

"You got this place fixed up pretty nicely." Cyborg commented as he looked round the team's common room. "Who's the team's mechanic?"

The rest of the titans watched as Argent, Miss Martian, Jericho and The Herald looked at each other before shrugging, Argent speaking up. "No one. Not how you mean it. It did take us a while to get everything up and running though."

Cyborg whistled. "Then you really did do a good job."

"Please, you are yet to tell us how you met up with Miss Martian." Starfire spoke up from her seat on one of the room's three sofas. "And I am most interested in hearing this story."

"There isn't really much to tell. And you can call me M'gann. I don't mind." The green teenager smiled. "I came to earth with my Uncle. You probably know him as Martian Manhunter and searched for somewhere to live. I originally stayed in Australia, the landscape reminding me of my home, and soon met up with these guys."

"You know," Herald spoke up. "You guys never did tell us how you started the Titans in the first place."

"Yeah. I'm sure _that_ one's an interesting tale." Argent added, Jericho nodding in agreement.

"_That_ one was Starfire's fault." Raven muttered, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, you may think she's nice now, but when she first got to earth? Girl was smashing up _everything_. The Pizza Parlour, Main Street…" Cyborg chuckled.

"A perfectly good video store." The changeling added.

Her team mates watched with amusement as the Tameranean blushed, before defending herself. "I had never been to earth before, and I was being pursued by the Gordainians. I was only attempting to remove the cuffs they had put on me."

"Robin found her first." Cyborg nodded in the direction of his leader. "Tried fighting her. Obviously didn't get very far. Batman's sidekick or not, when Star's mad, no one stands in her way. Rae was next on the scene, not that she made anyone aware of that fact."

"Starfire wasn't the only one new to earth." Raven replied with a shrug.

"So, Beast Boy shows up next in his goofy mask and starts calling me 'sir'" Robin grinned.

"Duuuude! The mask wasn't goofy!"

"Star hadn't let up in trying to kick my ass – of which she was doing a good job, so we moved out of the way, Star having all but thrown a _bus_ at us, which was when Cyborg shows up, track suit and all, grabbing the bus and stopping it."

"Star manages to bust off part of her handcuffs, and starts firing starbolts at us." Cyborg added.

"So you guys really were... I suppose enemies to start off with." Herald asked

"Well, us against Star, yeah. Not for long. Of course Raven intervened first. At long last. Why she couldn't have done it sooner I simply don't know." The robotic teenager glanced at the empath.

"You _know_ why I didn't. I hadn't long left a pacifist dimension, and you expect me to just jump into a fight? I thought you were all idiots."

"Raven makes one of her shield thingies in between us and Star. No warning or anything. To make matters better, she appears to just… rise up out of the road once we turn around, and she wonders why we still call her creepy." Beast Boy continued, pausing to smile at the empath, showing that he meant no harm by the comment. "And comes up with the brilliant idea of _not_ fighting. I mean, had we thought of that?"

"Of course not." Argent butted in. "You're boys. Everything's a fight for you."

"That's so not true!" The changeling protested, before pointing towards Harold and Jericho. "You _live_ with two of the most… laid back guys we know."

"So you talked?" M'gann asked.

"Well, tried too, after Robin had taken control. He always was a control freak. Hadn't even met him for ten minutes and it was 'Stay here. I'll talk to her.' So anyway – and this is the best bit." Cyborg laughed. "He goes up to her, manages to take the handcuffs off, and Star _kisses_ him."

Both Robin and Starfire blushed. "I did not know what such an action meant here on earth. For me it was simply a way to instantly learn your language."

"Suuuure you didn't." The robotic teen teased her. "So, she flies off, and Rob's just _stood_ there, dumbstruck. We start to part ways, not having much interest in hanging around with each other-"

"Speak for yourself." Beast Boy interrupted. "I tried to hang out with you guys."

"And it wasn't disinterest that kept me from wanting to 'hang out'." Raven shrugged.

"Okay, so Robin and I wasn't interesting in hanging around with these total strangers, but then some big, bad ass alien ship flew over the city, and main guy on the ship told us that they were searching for Star and that no one was to go messin' with them. Naturally, we decided to go group up and go messin' with them."

"Long story short, we found Star, gained her trust, and saved the city. A few months later, we started to build the tower with help from Cy's dad." Robin finished.

"Well that wasn't what _I_ had been expecting." The Herald admitted. "I thought your team had been intentionally made, or that maybe the Justice League had something to do with it."

"Nope." Cyborg shook his head. "Pure coincidence."

"And a very good one." Starfire nodded. "Had they not been in that city, I would now be in servitude to the citadel."

"Actually. You wouldn't. By now you'd be in servitude to Trigon." Raven corrected. "His influence would have spread to that end of the dimension sooner or later."

"I probably would have gone back to the Doom Patrol, and the Brotherhood probably would have kicked my ass along with everyone else that time. Hopefully before the Trigon thing." Beast Boy added after a moment's thought. "Death by Brotherhood, or death by demon?" He grinned.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, before they both shrugged. "Yeah, I don't think our 'would haves' are gonna be anything interesting. I just would have stayed in Jump. Maybe tried to get a job or somethin' at Star Labs."

"And I would have been trying to make the solo thing work." Robin shrugged.

Jericho drew attention to himself, before signing, _Well I am glad you did become the Teen Titans_.

"Heh. I think we all are." Cyborg grinned.

.

.

**In case anyone's wondering, in the comics, it's pretty much a done thing that everyone knows Rae's half demon, because she's constantly at risk (and does quite often) turn demonic on everyone, so why not keep that here? Thought the previous chapter gave me a nice set up in order to write for this title. Nothing brilliant, but at least it's done. In other news, you guys hear about the shooting at one of the Batman premiers in the USA? Dude, seriously? I mean while my heart goes out to everyone that was there/families of people that were there, at the same time, next time you decide to shoot at a crowd of people, pick a better time? Now people have even more reason to say that violence in the media causes violence in real life. **


	13. Day 13 A Challenge

**Reviews:**

**Angelic Toaster: **A shooting at a Batman premire? Not. Freakin. Surprised. To say the least... Well, that was some fun story time! I always have wondered how the honoraries would react to that story.

_Neither was I to be honest. Still. And glad you liked. I always had too xD_

**Concolor44:** Nice little gather-and-chat piece. And I can see how the other Titans wouldn't know about the origins of the first group.  
Yeah, that massacre. 'cause that's what it was. Twelve dead, thirty-eight wounded, many of them critically. And then the shooter just stood around in the parking lot and waited for the cops to come arrest him. Not wrapped too tight, that one. I'll be curious to find out how he got his hands on the guns he used. Also, a lot of talkingheads have been making connections where none exist, linking this lunatic to the movie (he was dressed not too unlike the Bane character) or terrorists or Warner Brothers' rivals or even, believe it or not, the Tea Party. Conspiracy theorists don't take any days off, it would seem. (**Cut review due to length)**

_Glad you liked. I'll be curious too. Yeah, heard he was in a gas mask or something. Someone else tried to tell me he was dressed up as the Joker (whatever) Things like that which really make you wonder what has happened to the world. _

**TehMaskedWarrior: **The mask was goofy, trust me, I know masks.

_Goofy mask was VEY goofy xD_

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **"You never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory." - Spongebob Squarepants

_Even spongebob has his moments, huh? :P_

.

.

**A/N: Sorry this is late. Went to see Batman last minute, so yeah. I'm ****NOT**** going to spoil it for you, I just want to say… if you haven't seen it already, WHY NOT? GET GOING PEOPLE! Oh, and if you're an uber fangirl like me, don't wear makeup and take lots of tissues. I started crying like 30 mins into the film (like, full on snotty nose kinda crying). Some lines hit you right in the fandom. (my parents and sister also now think I'm more of a freak than they previously thought). Anyways, hope you enjoy this little piece. If you have seen it, please PM me? I need someone to fan with (like go over the comic links and stuff xD)**

.

.

_**A Challenge**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Raven and Jinx_

The empath watched her teammates all split off against the Hive. Nightwing and Starfire moved to tackle Gizmo, while Cyborg and Beast Boy went after Mammoth. Leaving Raven to deal with their leader, Jinx. The two girls looked at each other before the meta human flashed Raven a crooked smile. This was exactly the situation they'd both been dreading.

Jinx moved first, springing forward and aiming several hex bolts towards the empath. She didn't need to move much to avoid the attack, Jinx having purposely aimed wide. Nightwing was bound to notice.

Raven picked up one of the desks sat down the Bank's lobby and threw it towards Jinx, watching as she flipped backwards again and again, only just avoiding the desk. Better, but still not good. The leader of the Titans knew Raven's control had increased over the years – had seen her use this new control to instantly turn fights in her favour. Hence why she'd been left to face the hex caster on her own.

She really didn't want to do this.

The desk hit the floor, flipped several times, drawers falling out of place, before it rose into the air again. Raven's eyes narrowed and the desk tilted, the top of the desk facing the wall and Jinx. She slowed the speed slightly. Just enough so it wouldn't splinter upon impact, before it rammed into the meta human, sandwiching her against the wall.

The hit took the girl by surprise, and as she desk fell to the floor, she dropped forward, winded, using the edge of the desk to prop herself up as she watched Raven with wide eyes as the titan quickly flew towards her. She used her cloak to her advantage, putting her back to her teammates as she gently rested her hand against Jinx's stomach, the blue healing light enveloping her hand as she healed some of the worst bruises before they had fully formed.

"That wasn't nice." Jinx muttered.

"I know. I'm sorry." She reached for the handcuffs she kept on the back of her belt after Nightwing had insisted they all carry them, pulling both of Jinx's hands together before cuffing them.

"You really are serious about keeping your friends in the dark, aren't you?"

"We've already talked about this, and now isn't the best time to go through it again."

The villain looked down at her cuffed hands, before looking back up at the empath. "Fine. I'm game."

"What?" The empath frowned.

Jinx just smiled in response, her eyes flashing pink before the cuffs dropped off her wrists. Another flash of pink, and Raven was frown backwards. She hit the floor on her back, sliding across the marble until a pillar stopped her. Jinx skipped over and bent down next to the empath. "You want to keep your friends in the dark, then let's keep them in the dark. Unless of course you've gone too soft to really keep treating me like just another bad guy." She started to swing her foot round, aiming to kick Raven in the stomach, but something pulled her leg out from underneath her.

Jinx dropped to the floor, too startled to break her fall. Her brain stuck on the fact that she hadn't even seen Raven move. Not even twitch. She watched the titan get back on her feet and quickly followed suit, ducking when Raven moved to punch her.

"Since when did your powers stop coming with a warning?" She gasped, stumbling backwards as one hand moved to hold the tender flesh of her stomach.

"A few months ago, maybe?"

Jinx saw Raven's head twitch slightly to the right, no more than a few millimetres, and she threw herself backwards, watching as an office chair flew by in the space in front of her. "Okay, so maybe not completely sign free." Jinx noted with a smile, scrambling backwards to try and put some space between the two of them. "Of course, you always were easy to read."

"You're one of the select few who think that." She shrugged.

Jinx slammed both hands into the floor in front of her, the pink hex cracking up the marble floor as it made it's way towards the empath. She didn't wait to see Raven take to the air, but rolled several times to her left.

"Keeping to the obvious attacks, I see." Raven muttered as she watched the energy travel underneath her, before looking at Jinx, noticing her Cheshire cat smile with slight unease.

"Not exactly."

The hex continued until it hit one of the supporting pillars. Raven heard the tiles crack and looked around, eyes widening slightly as she watched the pillar come loose from the ceiling, bits of plaster falling off the ceiling, before the support topped towards her. Raven's eyes flashed white as she disappeared into a portal, the pillar hitting the floor but nothing else.

Jinx looked around as she waited for Raven to re-appear.

"Well, if we're going to play it like _that_."

She didn't have time to find Raven before one of the smaller safe boxes in the wall behind the main desks pulled itself from the wall before flying across the room on a crash course with the meta human.

She let out a tiny scream and threw her hands up, several large hexes hitting the ceiling and bringing part of it down just in time to block the metal box. She scrambled to her feet and spun round, glaring angrily at the empath.

"You _did not_ just do that."

She watched Raven's lips tug up into a small smile, returning one of her own when she clicked on. Raven could bring the entire building down, but the thief still wouldn't be in any real danger, other than perhaps a few bad bruises. Nothing she couldn't handle.

"That much control, huh?"

"I thought you knew. But then, it _has_ been a while since our last fight."

"Our last 'I'm-gonna-punch-you-in-the-face-fight', sure." Jinx laughed quietly after quickly checking none of the titans were in ear shot. "You know, if you win this, don't expect to hear from me for at least a week."

"You're _not_ going to win this." Raven replied, before throwing the meta human backwards with a slight twitch of her wrist.

.

.

**A/N: At first I was gonna have this as… less of a game between the two girls. But then I thought… That isn't Jinx's style, and I doubt Raven could ever hurt someone she likes intentionally anyway, not without good reason. So I fixed it up a bit. I still think it fits under the title A Challenge. After all, it IS a challenge to make sure Nightwing doesn't notice you're pulling up short in a fight.**


	14. Day 14 Remember that time when

**Reviews:**

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **Ahhhh. Sweet taste of two lovers teasing and playing with each other, especially Rae and Jinx.

_It's ALWAYS sweeter when it's Rae and Jinx xD (In my opinion anyway)_

**TehMaskedWarrior: **Man... Rae's become an absolute powerhouse... And also very scary... Haha, loved it.

_That she has xD But she IS the daughter of Trigon. What do you expect? :P Glad you did!_

**Stormplains: **Entertains to say the least. I love flirty fighting.  
Keep writing strong.

_Entertaining is good. Ahah I do too. _

.

.

**A/N: Once upon a time, someone decided to do a 30 day challenge. She soon began to regret this. (Seriously, how am I meant to work on my other stuff when I'm meant to be writing THIS shit? Who do you think I am? Kid Flash? Good news, I should have the next chapter for 'Changes' up soon!)**

.

.

"_**Remember that time when…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Cyborg and Jinx_

Jinx checked the inside of the café through one of the large windows, making sure there weren't any cops inside before she pushed the door open and headed in, fingers pulling at the sleeves of her hoody that was several sizes too big, the bottom hitting her mid-thigh. Wearing faded blue jeans, and scuffed white sneakers, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, the H.I.V.E leader looked about as normal as she could get.

Picking a small table in the far corner that put her back against a wall, and her eyes on the door, she picked up the small menu and quickly scanned the options. While she actually quite enjoyed her life on the wrong side of the law, she liked to take some time out every now and then, and go around unrecognised. She usually managed to pull it off too. It was amazing how a trademark costume could define a person. Without it, it was usually only the people who'd had a personal run in with the hex caster that recognised her.

Jinx was careful not to directly look at the waitress when she walked over. Her pink hair could easily be passed off as dye. Her eyes weren't so easy to explain with excuses.

"What can I get you?"

"A Mocha, please."

"Anything else?"

Jinx shook her head as she placed the menu back on the table. "Nope."

She watched the waitress walk off, eyes moving to the door as she heard it swing open, shifting in her seat slightly as she studied the man who'd entered the café. He was well build, and she would have passed him off as a body builder if it wasn't for the way he held himself. She slumped down in her seat, trying to make herself invisible as the man scanned the café for somewhere to sit. He was either some serious gangster, or some undercover cop. With her luck, Jinx was willing to bet he was a cop.

Her stomach lurched unhappily, trying to crawl up out of her throat when the man made eye contact with her. So much for spending the day as just another civilian. She tensed up, ready to make a run for it, when the guy smiled at her, holding that grin as he made his way over to the table.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Jinx stared at him with wide eyes, as it suddenly clicked. "_Cy_?"

"Well, who else is it gonna be?" The titan grinned, taking the seat even though the meta human hadn't answered, before wiggling his fingers at her, showing her his holoring. "Nice to go unnoticed for a bit, ain't it?"

"I had you pinned as some sorta plain-clothes cop! You sure this is regulation? You know, socialising with the bad guys? You aint gonna try and arrest me, are you? Because if you are-"

"Chill girl. We're cool. No, it _aint_ regulation, but so long as I don't see you try an' steal anythin', I aint gonna go all titan on your ass."

"Bird brain's really loosin' his hold on your guys, aint he?" Jinx grinned.

"Huh? One of the others been chattin' to you?"

Jinx paled slightly when she realised her mistake. "What? No. Not exactly. I mean, I bumped into one of you lot the other day an' other than a quick warnin' and a bit of a glare, they left me alone."

"Glare? So it was either Nightwing or Raven. But since you were referring to Nightwing a moment ago…" Cyborg smiled. "Rae's cool, when she's not got some reason to be mad at you. It don't really surprise me she'd just leave you alone."

"Yeah, right." She forced a smile. "So, why you talkin' to me anyway?"

The titan shrugged. "Why not? I mean, after the H.I.V.E an' stuff, I can't exactly hate you guys." Cyborg paused, before adding, "Okay, I _still_ don' like Giz. But you an' Mammoth are cool."

"Uhuh. _Sure_."

"What? I'm not allowed to want to see how y'all are getting on?"

"If you saw Mammoth out in Jump, mindin' his own business, would you go up an' talk to him?" Jinx asked, a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Well… Maybe. Why?"

Jinx leaned back in her chair, about to answer when the waitress came back and placed Jinx's drink down on the table. She looked questioningly at the disguised titan.

"Can I get the all day breakfast with extra bacon an' the pancakes. Oh, a black coffee would be great too, thanks."

The woman took it all down on a small notepad, and nodded. "It'll be about a fifteen minute wait, if that's alright."

"I aint goin' nowhere." Cyborg replied with a smile.

"You know, you're probably lucky you're half metal, considerin' how much you eat." Jinx grinned as the woman walked off.

"So what was with the question?"

"You still talk to Bee?"

"Is that an answer or a subject change?" Cyborg frowned.

The meta human shrugged. "Not sure. Both?"

"I talk to 'er. Go down to Titans East Tower every now an' then."

"So you two aren't an item?"

"Nah. We're just good friends. Why?"

Jinx shrugged again, still smiling. "You know, she never really liked me or the boys. Even when she was bein' a spy an' all that."

"A _lot_ of people don' like you guys." Cyborg laughed. "And are you surprised? I mean, not only are you tagged under the category '_super villains'_, your team has some serious attitude problem. You included."

"Attitude problem? You see, one or two people seem to _like _that 'attitude problem'. You know, for a tin man, you weren't a bad dancer." Jinx laughed when Cyborg blushed slightly. "You know, you'd made quite a few friends at the H.I.V.E. Explainin' why you'd suddenly disappeared wasn't easy for Blood. Not only did you totally fuck up his school, you made 'im look pretty damn weak."

"You still at that academy?"

"Nah. After you guys took out that last school, we just stayed away. Gotta say, it's easier when someone else give you the targets, but we got it worked out."

"What about Brother Blood. I mean, he just seemed to disappear not long after he tried to go after me an' titans east."

She took a sip of her drink, before shrugging. "No idea. Apparently you roughed him up pretty good. But after all that mind control shit he pulled, wouldn't surprise me if someone'd gone after 'im. If they caught him while he was still recoverin' from your ass whooping, they might'a managed to finish it."

"You mean…"

"You don't fuck around with a school full of low-life criminals and expect to get away with it."

"An' your just… okay with the idea of that?"

"Cy, the dude fucked with my head. I don't care _what_ happens to 'im, if it aint happened already. Look, it was cool talkin' with you and all that, rather than havin' you throwin me across some jewellery store, but I'm meant to be meetin' someone, an' they aint gonna show up if a titan's hangin' round." She stood up. "See you around, yeah?"

"Wait, this person your meetin'…"

"Not, it's not some kinda evil plan. Or theft. Suppose you could call it a date or whatever. If your communicator goes off today, it ain't gonna be my fault." She grinned. "At least, I ain't plannin' on it bein' my fault."

"Your date a Civi?"

"Not exactly."

"You aint usually this cryptic."

"I ain't tellin' you who it is! You might try an' take 'em in for questioning. Can't be havin' that now, can we?

"You sayin' they have info that could help us?" Cyborg grinned. "Not that we _need_ help kickin' your ass."

"Laugh it up, tin man. Just remember that we kicked you outta your base that time, an' you still ain't even found ours."

"Well how 'bout you build a giant 'H' shaped buildin' to invade, and we'll make it even."

"S'not _my_ fault you guys didn't have the brains to realise makin' your base a city landmark was a bad thing." Jinx grinned as she backed up towards the door. "Oh, an' thanks for grabbing my tab."

"Wait, I never said I'd… pay for you." Cyborg trailed off as he watched the girl skip out of the café, shaking his head slightly as he laughed at himself. "Should'a seen _that_ one comin'."


	15. Day 15 Friends

**A/N: Look what's back! It won't be in daily updates like before, but I will try to update it often. **

**For those interested, the inspiration for this one came to me while I was at work – which is relevant considering I'm a side-show girl. I travel to fairs, shows, and carnivals, help the company I work for set up side-stalls (basket ball games, two rides, a fishing game, a clown game ect) and then run one of the stalls. Anyway…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Friends"**_

_._

_._

_Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven_

Beast Boy studied his chosen hoop, watching it carefully as he grabbed one of the soft imitation basket balls.

"I have so got this." He told them, Cyborg laughing in response.

"Give it up already." Raven said as she rolled her eyes at the changeling. "This is the fifth game you've both tried. It's a pointless waste of money."

"No can do, Rae. We've won you one of the big toys every year at the carni so far – gotta keep the record going." Cyborg grinned.

The changeling lent back and tensed, moments away from finally throwing the ball when it was snatched out of his hands. He started to turn in protest, expecting Cyborg, but found pink instead. Dumbstruck, Jinx had thrown the ball before Beast Boy could retaliate, stepping around the titan and grabbing the second when the first ball went cleanly through the hoop. She threw the second without really aiming, grinning when that went through the hoop too.

"What the…?" Beast Boy turned to look at his teammates, taking note of Cyborg's identical look of confusion, and Raven's surprised expression, missing the third ball go through the hoop as he asked for confirmation. "Is that..?"

He looked back at Jinx in time to see the fourth and final basket ball go through the last hoop, the girl barely hesitating as she pointed to a large, pink plushy cat.

"That one please."

The attendant, looking as dumbstruck at the changeling, turned to stare at the three heroes and Cyborg nodded, now smiling, wanting to see where Jinx was going with this. The attendant passed the toy to Jinx who, grinning, turned to the empath and handed it over.

"For you."

Raven took the toy without comment, fighting the urge to smile, amused at both Jinx's tactics and the confusions radiating off the boys. The thief's smile widened slightly before she turned and sauntered off, the two titans quickly turning on Raven.

"What the hell was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, there somthin' you aint telling us?" Cyborg inquired.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Raven replied, fighting to keep her face straight and voice steady.

The two boys narrowed their eyes at the empath in a failed attempt to make her squirm before Beast Boy suddenly asked, "Shouldn't we chase her down or something?" He tried to find her but she'd already lost herself in the crowd of people.

"Do you want to get into a fight?" Cyborg asked after a moment's thought. Apart from stealing your five dollars, she aint done anything wrong as far as we can tell, and I really don't want to fight tonight unless we really have to."

"I was actually thinking we could corner her and get her to explain herself." Beast Boy shrugged, "Since Rae isn't talking."

Raven started walking, trying to tuck the pink cat toy under one arm, giving up when she realised it's large, over-exaggerated head just wouldn't allow for it. "Knowing Jinx, she did it just because she did. She doesn't need some sort of motive."

"'Knowing Jinx'? So there is something you're not-"

"There is _nothing_." Raven quickly interrupted. "It's a turn of phrase."

"But you're gonna keep the toy?" The changeling grinned.

"Come on Rae, own up. That toy is verging on being a seriously bad pun." Cyborg added, frowning slightly before muttering, "Okay, several bad puns, some of which I'm not sure I want to think about. You two friends or somethin' outside of your teams?"

"Cyborg, drop it. Now. Before I _make_ you." Raven glared at her teammate, the changeling laughing.

"She always turns to threats when she thinks she's gonna lose or she's trying to hide something."

"I talk to her outside the team too." Cyborg told her. "In fact I saw her the other day." He face suddenly lit up. "You are! An' don't try to deny it, she'd let it slip she was talking to one of us before she tried to cover it up."

Raven didn't reply but continued walking, trying to figure out the best way to torture the meta human next time she saw her. Beast Boy grabbed her arm as he suddenly came to a stop, and Raven turned to glare daggers at him, expecting more hassling but he wasn't really paying any attention to her, his eyes studying a shooting gallery.

"Hang on. We still need to win you a prize."

Raven shoved the giant pink cat in his face, but the changeling just shook his head.

"Jinx won you that."

"It was your money."

"Still wasn't me or Cy."

"You're joking right?" Raven scowled.

"Nope."

(…..)

"Have fun?" Cyborg asked loudly as they caught up with their leader and Starfire at the exit, making the pair jump, not having heard the three titans approach among the rest of the crowd all heading home.

"Oh it was wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed as she dropped her pace slightly and spun to face her teammates. "We ate the cotton candy, and rode the ferris wheel, and Robin won me this-" she showed them a large studded toy tiger, "- and the fireworks were most beautiful."

Seeing the two large toys Raven was holding, Nightwing smiled slightly as he asked, "So when did it turn to two prizes a year?"

"It didn't." Cyborg grinned, and Raven paled slightly as she turned to glare at Cyborg, one thought running through her mind, noticing her teammate flinching slightly as she accidently broadcasted it to him.

'_Don't you DARE. You may find it amusing, but Robin will NOT.'_

"Someone has an admirer. The cat came from some civi."

"You should have seen her face." Beast Boy laughed, quickly catching on.

Starfire smiled excitedly. "Perhaps they do the fancying of you!" The alien frowned at the two boys as they burst into laughter, looking offended. "It is nothing to laugh at. It is common on earth to present someone you like with gifts, is it not?" Raven's cheeks and coloured with embarrassment, and when the two boys didn't stop laughing, Starfire muttered. "You are just the jealous no one made the advances with you."

Beast Boy's laughter grew as he doubled over, grabbing his chest. "Damn it Star, I can't breathe!"

"Why do I get the feeling you three know whoever gave Raven that toy?" Nightwing asked, and Raven scowled again.

'_So much for covering that up.'_

"It wasn't that kind of gift." Cyborg told Starfire as he managed to stop laughing. "Not unless there are rumours going around about Rae we're not aware of."

"Can we just go?" Raven asked impatiently, wanting to comforting solitude of her own room until Cyborg and Beast Boy had forgotten tonight. "Someone gave me a toy. Big wow – it's no different from the rest of the fan mail we get sent to the Tower."

Robin nodded. "How about we stop for pizza on the way back?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy made Raven hang back slightly as Robin and Starfire started forward, Cyborg saying, "Did you really think we'd get you into trouble? You so owe us."

"But we'll gladly call it even if you tell us why she gave you that toy." Beast Boy finished, grinning.

"So maybe I talk to her every now and then." Raven shrugged. "She's a thief – that doesn't mean she can't be somewhat entertaining to talk to."

"Hey, I agree with you." Cyborg smiled. "But she's never given me anythin'. You can tell us – we friends, and we aint gonna tell Nightwing."

"You talk to her; ask her next time you see her, because even if I did know what it was about, I wouldn't tell you."


End file.
